What lies beyond their dreams
by speedmaster
Summary: The girl that was banned by Akito to see anyone is now free. What connected does she have with everyone? Kyo? Shigure? What's Akito planning ahead for her? Rating: T because there might be bad wooords :3
1. Phase 01 sashiburi xLONG TIME NO SEE

**Title:** What lies beyond their dreams.  
**Anime:** Fruits Basket  
**Author: **Speedmaster  
**Phase 01 **

**A/n: the links are pictures that I drew of this fanfic; please don't take them without asking D: ****My e-mail is: thank you! There aren't any in this chapter though—haha sorryyyy.**

"Tsubasa, where are you going?" Looking behind whom was calling behind her back, she smiled.

"Good Morning, Hatori-san! I was just heading off to school."

"School?"

"Yeah, Akito-san told me to enjoy my stay there with everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Kyo-sama and everyone else!"

Tsubasa looked at the ground as she kept walking forward. Seeing a little sadness in her eyes, Hatori being a bit curious; began to ask.

"Tsubasa, is life still hurting you?"

Giggling, she responded, "Of course not, why would you think so?"

"You've been trapped with Akito, not being able to see anyone but Ayame and I."

"Please, don't worry. I'm fine, I've been just as lonely as he was, I know how Akito-san feels."

"That's what I'm saying… You've been through all this pain, and yet you want to suffer it all again with another."

"Hatori-san, I don't think you understand… I'm not doing this to go through everything over again, I want to help Akito. I don't want him to go through the same path as I did."

As they silently walked by each other, her new school was right before her eyes.

"So, this is it, now Akito is giving you a chance to become a student? Where's your uniform?"

"Nope."

"Don't you think it's awkward that he enrolled you as a student randomly?"

"He's been able to take care of himself. I'm just a person who supports his decisions. I'm just visiting the school." She smiled brightly toward Hatori.

Hatori sighed and waved goodbye as he left toward Shigure's.

As Tsubasa entered the school she looked into every class window; no one was in class. She walked up to one of the students and asks them, "Umm… excuse me… I was wondering…"

The student looked at the young girl in front of her and smirked.

"Who are you searching for?"

"Sohma, Kyo."

"Hmm… walk down this hall and turn left I think that's where he's at with the rest."

"Oh! Thank you so much!"

"Tsubasa…?" Tsubasa looked behind herself to find Hatsuharu standing there.

"Hatsuharu-san…" Tsubasa smiled warmly running towards him. Giving him a warm hug she continued,

"I missed you so much! I haven't seen you for years!"

Hatsuharu just hugged her back; smiling.

"TSUBASAAAAAA!"

"Momiji-san!" Momiji hugged Tsubasa from the back. They both fell down and laughed.

Tohru stood there and getting the chance; she introduced herself,

"Hi, I'm Honda Tohru!"

"Honda-sama, it's an honor to meet you." She bowed down to the floor and stood back up,

"You do live with"

Hatsuharu closed her mouth before she was able to continue,

"The people here at the school aren't supposed to know; they are all over Yuki and Kyo."

"Oh…sorry."

"Tsubasa-san, so you are a student here?"

"Oii? No…I'm just a student to my elders learning about life… home school." Tsubasa smiled big and looked to the left seeing Kyo stand there alone, apart from Yuki, and continued,

"Kyo-sama…!" Kyo grinned a smile, as Tsubasa said his name.

Tsubasa's smile grew bigger seeing Kyo's eyes soften.

As for Tohru, she was confused, "Sama?"

Yuki walked next to Tohru and began the relationship of Kyo and Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa and Kyo were raised by Kasuma. Tsubasa was taken away from her father when she was four and Kasuma volunteered to take care of her, then Tsubasa and Kyo met through Kasuma. Tsubasa respects Kyo in everyway, she would always say that she wants to follow his path no matter where is leads her… but"

"But…?"

"Being Akito himself, he showed her when she became six, Kyo as his true form, she wasn't frightened at all. All she did was smile with saddened eyes and told him, 'I fear the world just the same as you Kyo-sama…'"

"Yuki-kun, you were there…"

"Yeah… Akito probably thought that Tsubasa seeing his true form would change the love and respect she had for him, but he was wrong. It only brought them closer. That's when he took her away to his home away from everyone."

"Akito-san… but now…?"

"Since then she wasn't able to see anyone but Akito, Hatori, and Ayame; no one else for around five years."

Yuki looked at Tohru; she was crying in her hands,

"How could she live so happily, smiling when she was banned to see everyone, I may have lost my mother and father, but I have my friends… She was separated from everyone…"

"Honda-san… I'm sorry. I should have told you anything."

"Yuki-kun… it's okay, thank you. I want to become her friend."

Yuki smiled.

**_Speedmaster Memo AS TSUBASA_**_:  
__I never thought what could happen in life, running away from all the problems didn't do any good. __But now I know there's more to life than what lies beyond everyone's dreams. __Just believe and wish upon the stars every night._


	2. Phase 02 dekinai xCAN'T

**Title:** What lies beyond their dreams.

**Anime:** Fruits Basket

**Author: **Speedmaster

**Phase 02**

**A/n: the links are pictures that I drew of this fanfic; please don't take them without asking D: **

**My e-mail is: you! But, once again my scanner isn't working. SORRY:(**

At Shigure's…

"Hatori! Why are you here?"

"Shigure, guess who I saw walking to school today?"

"Hmm… Yuki and them?"

"Tsubasa."

Shigure's eyes widened hearing that name, "Tsubasa…"

"I don't understand it either, why would Akito set her free after five years of torture?"

"………"

"I'm going to Akito's, are you coming with me?"

"Yeah, but let me leave a note for Yuki and everyone else."

"You don't have to, I'm sure you'll be back there before they're home, I'll see you in the car.

"Tsubasa-san?"

"Honda-sama, what can I do for you?"

"Please… Honda or Tohru is just fine."

"No! I can't Honda-sama, I owe you so many honors, and my life should now belong to yours!"

"EHHHH?"

"Oii! What's wrong?"

"Your life is mine? Tsubasa-san what are you talking about?"

Tsubasa starred at the ground and then looked up into Tohru's eyes.

"You helped Kyo-sama. I would do anything for him to save his happiness, but I couldn't. I wasn't able to see him, and you were able to. I owe you my life, just as Kyo-sama would."

"Please, Tsubasa-san…"

"I deserve no respect from you; please just call me 'Tsubasa'"

"Tsubasa…? ---chan. Tsubasa-chan! How about that; is that okay?"

"Chan… yeah, sure…" Her dark eyes became duller.

"Honda-sama… I think I'll leave back home now, if there is anything you need for me to do, please call my cell phone."

Tsubasa took out a little memo pad from her side backpack and wrote her number with an orange colored pen.

"Tsubasa-chan, you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, Hatori-san bought me one a couple of year ago as a gift; just in case I need him or Ayame."

She took out her cell phone and reached her arm out to show Tohru. The phone was silver with a keychain; the keychain was a little angelic frame with a picture in it. One of the corners had feathery wing with a heart and the opposite corner of that there were two thin long fabrics hanging. Tohru reached toward the little keychain, and looked at the picture; her eyes widened in shock.

"That's my dad and I! I haven't seen him for the longest time, but Hatori-san tells me about him everyday!"

_"..Tsubasa was taken away from her father when she was four..."_

Remembering what Yuki had said before made her want to cry, but she held it in.

"Tsubasa-chan…do you know where your dad is right now?"

"Nope! But Hatori-san said he's really happy where he is with a lot of company, and that makes me happy!"

"Tsubasa-chan…"

"Honda-sama? Are you okay?"

"Tsubasa-chan, can you come over to my place today?"

"I'm not sure; I'll call Hatori-san first…"

"Oh okay."

Tsubasa dialed his phone number and put the cell to her year…

"Hello?"

"Hatori-san? This is--"

"Tsubasa, I know."

"Hatori-san… can I go over to Honda-sama's place?"

"Go over to Shi-Honda-sama's place…?"

"Shi? What were you going to say…? I thought only Honda-sama, Kyo-sama, and Yuki-sama lives there…Is there someone else?"

"…."

_Shigure walked behind Hatori, as he opened the door…_

_"Hatori, I thought you left."_

_"Why did you suddenly let Tsubasa free?"_

_"I'm going to die soon this month, I can feel it."_

_"Does this mean Tsubasa can see everyone she wants?"_

_"I don't care anymore; I don't need her to be by my side anymore."_

_Akito laughed gracefully, as if he was expecting something to happen._

_"Are you planning something?"_

_"Can you see through me, setting her free will only bring her back to me before I die. She'll suffer more and she'll feel the worst pain that she deserves."_

_Listening to this, Shigure left to Hatori's car, only wanting to see her more."_

_Hatori's eyes widened,_

_"What are you planning? She's already suffered enough!"_

_"SHE HASN'T! SHE HASN'T ANYTHING FELT ANYTHING CLOSE TO THAT WORD"  
Akito started to laugh louder and louder,_

_"When she enters Shigure's home, she'll understand she isn't needed."_

_Not wanting to hear anything else, Hatori left the room._

"Hatori-san?"

"Tsubasa, do you really want to go their home?"

"If you don't want me to go… then I'll just walk back! I wont' mind, really."

Hatori knew that she wanted to leave. Not being able to live in a real home he softened a bit,

"Tsubasa, just go, but don't cause too much trouble…"

"I won't! I won't! Trust me Hatori-san! I'll have so much fun!"

"Aa… Call me when you want to be picked up."

With that Hatori and Tsubasa ended their conversation. Tohru looking worried asked Tsubasa,

"Is something wrong?"

"No… Hatori-san just hesitated to say something." Tsubasa smiled, thinking it was just nothing.

"Don't worry Honda-sama! Everything is fine!"

"If you say so… Let's get headed home okay?"

Tsubasa nodded her head.

Tohru led Tsubasa toward her home, as Kyo and Yuki were fighting behind them.

"Tah dah! This is it!"

Tsubasa's eyes sparkled with amazement, but it ended when she heard a voice

"Tohru-kun! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Are you guys out there? I wanted to talk to you guys about something!"

Shigure, he opened the door and saw Tsubasa stand still.

"Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa not knowing for sure who he was ran behind Kyo,

"Kyo-sama…who's that…?"

"He's…Umm…Tsubasa, that's…"

"Oii…?"

Kyo knelt down to Tsubasa's height and put his hand on her head. With his other hand, he took out Tsubasa's cell phone,

"Look, he's your father."

Tsubasa looked at the cell phone picture; this was when she was four.

Her eyes started to quiver and she started to loose her balance; pure darkness.

**_Speedmaster Memo AS TSUBASA_**

_Father?_


	3. Phase 03 shiawase wa xHAPPINESS IS

**Title:** What lies beyond their dreams.

**Anime:** Fruits Basket

**Author: **Speedmaster

**Phase 03**

**A/n: the links are pictures that I drew of this fanfic; please don't take them without asking D: But sadly, I my scanner is acting stupid. sorry! AND SORRY FOR THE LOOONG POOWIE WAIT! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE CAUSE FINALS ARE COMING UP, WISH MY LUCK ;)**

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly then closed them.  
Sitting at the balcony, she thought about yesterday… 

_"Tsubasa?"_

_Hearing that voice, who is it? She woke up and sat up, she looked to the left._

_Kyo-sama._

_"Tsubasa, are you okay?"_

_Her mouth opened, but she couldn't talk._

_"It must be really shocking; you couldn't believe it was him right?"_

_She nodded._

_"Tsubasa…?"_

_There were tears flowing down from her eyes._

_  
She should be happy that she was able to get out of her cage._

_She should be happy that she was able to reunite with Kyo.  
She should be happy that she was able to meet Tohru.  
But out of it all, she should be happy she was able to meet her father._

_Through it all, there's this wall separating their difference.  
She looked around the room; she was sleeping on what they call 'bed.' The only time she saw a 'bed' was in Hatori's office, but that was only once. There were shelves with book and a desk with utensils. She thought how her room was; it was just an old fashioned Japanese room, with the sliding doors. With no supplies of anything. The only thing that existed in her room was she._

_She thought she was lucky to live there. She was able to survive in peace, but she never knew she was suffering this whole time._

_Getting the urge to talk, "K-Kyo-sama-a… I… don't know what to do…"_

_"Tsubasa…"_

_She picked up her cell and looked at the key number, two. One press on that number and Hatori-san would pick her up._

_"Hatori..san?"_

_"Tsubasa, is something wrong…?"_

_"Neh, Hatori-san... c-can you pick me u-up right n-now?"_

_"Aa…Just wait, I'll be there soon."_

_As soon as the call ended she looked at Kyo. She tried smiling,_

_"Kyo-sama… Arigato."_

_His eyes softened with sadness,_

_"Tsubasa…"_

_Hearing a car parked outside and a door shutting, they both knew that Hatori was here. Tsubasa stood up slowly with Kyo. As Kyo led her out the room and downstairs, Tsubasa saw Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru looking happily eating all together. She wasn't needed. Staying here will only cause more trouble to their household. It was better being trapped in her room. She smiled to herself as she glanced again toward that room again, Tohru would keep them happy as she kept Kyo happy. Tears started to form in her eyes, as her smile slowly turned into a frown…she ran toward the front door. She ran as fast as she could toward Hatori, she hugged him as tight as she could, and grabbed on to his shirt. Her face tucked into his stomach, she cried._

_"HATORI-SAN…"_

_"Tsubasa...?"_

_"I want to l-leave…I don't want to stay here…"_

_Feeling her tears soak through his shirt, he placed one hand on her back and the other on her head._

_"Come on, let's go."_

_Hatori led Tsubasa to the front seat, as everyone came out of the house. Hatori went toward Kyo, whom had the most worried face out of them all,_

_"What happened?"_

_"She got scared… she doesn't want to believe this is all true. She fainted when she saw Shigure and as soon as she woke up… she called you. That's all I can say, she didn't talk for the rest of the time until she cried toward you…"_

_"…I'll see you guys later."_

_Hatori entered his car and left from their residence. As he parked back into their home, Tsubasa's appearance was dull and depressing, but she tried keeping a smile on. It was hard seeing her like this. Hatori opened the door for her and led her to her room. As they entered her room, she looked around again. There was nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._

_Hatori brought in a couple of blankets,_

_"I still don't understand why Akito won't let you have at least a pillow."_

_"Hehe…"_

_"Tsubasa, sleep at my place today. You need a good rest after all you've been through today."_

_Tsubasa hesitated to nod and followed Hatori to his room._

Tsubasa's eyes opened up, watching the sun rise, she looked behind. She slept in Hatori's office. She saw everything that she saw in Tohru's room in here. Hatori-san was different too. Everyone felt the same suffrage, but hers extended farther then others.

**_Speedmaster Memo AS TSUBASA:  
_**_Is Hatori-san… different? Was there this wall always separating herself with everyone? Even Hatori-san?_


End file.
